moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)
| directed by = George Lucas | written by = George Lucas; Jonathan Hales | produced by = George Lucas; Rick McCallum | music by = John Williams | cinematography = David Tattersall | edited by = Ben Burtt; George Lucas | distributed by = Lucasfilm, Ltd. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | release date(s) = May 16th, 2002 | mpaa rating = | running time = 142 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $115,000,000 Box Office Mojo; Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones | gross revenue = $649,398,328 Box Office Mojo; Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones | preceded by = The Phantom Menace | followed by = Revenge of the Sith }} Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by franchise creator George Lucas. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 16th, 2002. It is the fifth film in the Star Wars feature film franchise and the second installment of the series' prequel trilogy. It follows the 1999 prequel film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and was succeeded by the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The novelization of the film was written by R.A. Salvatore and published by Del Rey on April 23rd, 2002. As with the other films in the series, the music score was composed by Academy Award-winning composer John Williams and featured on the Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones soundtrack. Like the novelization, the soundtrack was also released on April 23rd. A video game tie-in to the movie was produced by LucasArts and released on May 30th, 2002. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones takes place ten years after the events of Episode I and twenty-two years before the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. A former Jedi named Count Dooku leads a secessionist movement against the Galactic Republic and has formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, Dooku is just a pawn of the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious and the brewing conflict is all part of Sidious' plot to form a massive Grand Army of the Republic. Anakin Skywalker is all grown up and working side by side his Jedi mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following a failed attempt to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate the matter. Their mission leads Obi-Wan to the planet Kamino where he learns that the Republic has been secretly creating a clone army. Anakin meanwhile, continues to wrestle with the dark impulses welling inside of him - impulses that are fueld after he suffers through a great personal tragedy. As the galaxy readies itself for war, Anakin takes one more step towards the Dark Side. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Clawdites (1) - Zam Wesell * Clones Notes Fun Facts * Tagline: A Jedi Shall Not Know Anger. Nor Hatred. Nor Love. Related categories See also External Links * * * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones at Wikipedia * * * * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones at Wookieepedia * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2002/Films Category:May, 2002/Films Category:Sequels Category:Prequels Category:2nd installments Category:Lucasfilm, Ltd. Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:George Lucas/Director Category:George Lucas/Writer Category:Jonathan Hales/Writer Category:George Lucas/Executive producer Category:Rick McCallum/Producer Category:John Williams/Composer Category:David Tattersall/Cinematographer Category:Nick Gillard/Stunt coordinator Category:Walt Disney Productions